


Sweet Demon

by Imasuky



Category: Strawberry Vinegar
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Squirting, Tail Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Licia learns that some treats are worth waiting for. Rie learns that some are worth having a little early.





	Sweet Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the wonderful visual novel Strawberry Vinegar, by Ebi-Hime, which can be found on Steam. You should try it out if you haven't played it yet. It's very cute and fun!

 

Rie sighed, as Licia looked at her pleadingly. The adorable gluttony demon was using the same innocent, begging look she had been using since they were children. For years, that pouting little jut of her lip, those big puppydog eyes shining with unshed tears, and that slight tremble in her voice, as though she was only just managing to hold back pitiable sobs, had earned her countless snacks as her girlfriend helplessly indulged the little demon's insatiable addiction to treats. But now, having spent the majority of her life around Licia, Rie had finally begun to develop a tolerance to this and several others of Licia's methods of plying her.

“No,” Rie told her sternly, and tried very hard not to regret it an instant latter, as her demonic girlfriend deepened her pout. Having a tolerance against it was not the same as being completely invulnerable to it.

“Please, Rie?” Licia asked again, bringing her tail up and curling it into a heart, as she batted her eyes.

The tail trick was new, and exceptionally adorable. Rie could feel her heart melting from the cute sight. If this were anything less important, it would have been an instant victory for her girlfriend...but as it was, Rie still stood firm, and shock her head, even as she fought unsuccessfully against the blush at seeing that little tail heart.

“I know you are eager to get into bed,” Rie acknowledged, with just a hint of annoyance. “But that's a big step as a couple, and I don’t want to do it just because you happen to be horny.” She realized the unintended pun of saying this to a demon too late, as Licia was already starting to giggle.

“But Rie, I know it’ll be a lot of fun!” Licia argued through her giggles, and pointed out, “I mean, I know you think about my boobies a lot!” She pointed at Rie's chest. “And I think about yours just as much! Won't it be fun for us to get to do more than just think about them?”

Rie folded her arms over her chest, less in an act of modesty than in an act of annoyance, and frowned. “I don’t recall saying that you had permission to think about them,” she said, turning her head.

“Well, if you think about mine, it’s only fair that I get to think about yours!” Licia pointed out petulantly but reasonably, folding her arms as well. Neither girl was actually angry, but they had both taken their stances and were unlikely to change their opinions any time soon.

Seeing that they were at an impasse and having tired of Licia's nonsense for the moment, Rie stood up from her seat. “I have to go to class,” she announced, and then, by way of a peace offering, added, “I’ll make you something to eat when I get back,” as she headed out.

 

\-----------------

 

As she made her way down the street, Rie's thoughts were fully on her newest problem.

Actually, to be honest, it wasn't 'new', exactly. Licia had been saying for quite some time that she wanted to take their relationship to a new level, in fact, since early in their junior high school days. Rie frowned, and let out a little huff of annoyance. Licia always wanted to jump into things...

However, until they had moved into an apartment of their own, Licia had only occasionally mentioned her interest in making love to Rie. With a home all of their own, Licia had become fare more frequent and insistent about it...just enough to be a bit annoying, even to Rie, whose many years of living with her best friend and girlfriend had accustomed her to Licia's ways. She’d always back off if she knew Rie was actually uncomfortable... but short of that, Licia would bring the topic of sex up at least once a day, now.

"She can be so selfish at times," Rie muttered aloud to herself. It was not the first time she had made this observation, not by a long shot...but Rie still loved Licia, in spite of it. No...perhaps it was more truthful to say that she loved Licia because of that, at least partly. Even after all the years they had been together, Licia still acted like the same spoiled girl who had snuck into a stranger's kitchen, eaten that stranger's cookies, and possessed the shameless audacity to demand more.

But Rie was also still the same overly analytic girl she had been back then. If anything, she was probably even more cynical, now! And so Licia, that strange, wonderful girl who bleated thoughtless, insatiable and selfish demands in the same breaths as she warmly effused her gratitude and love, was just as much the person that Rie desperately needed in her life and heart now, as she always had been. Licia's unchangeable nature as a demon of gluttony was Rie's greatest irritation in life, and yet also, a vital part of her love for Licia and of what completed Rie as a woman.

She wanted to become more intimate, as well, Rie truly did. But she just couldn’t quite bring herself to simply go along with it, just because her girlfriend whined for it as though it were no more a new treat whose recipe she had stumbled upon in a cookbook.

Rie didn't feel like she was being unreasonable, or like she possessed romantically naive high expectations. She didn’t exactly have any idealized fantasies about what their first time making love should be like. She wasn't demanding rose petals covering the bed, scented candles, soft music playing in the background, a full moon in the window as they professed undying love...none of that. Idealized, showy nonsense like that felt like it would be more distracting than enhancing for the mood, anyway. Besides, she had more or less gotten the full moon love confession scenario when they were 9. It was one of Rie's most cherished moments in her life, but she saw no point in repeating it.

But still...just having sex because Licia lacked any sort of self control? Rie might not be too romantically demanding, but that still didn't feel like that was the right reason for the first time they would express their love to each other physically. Rie at least wanted it to be more special than that!

At any rate, she had by this point reached her classroom, so, with a weary sigh that had, in the last decade of her life, become possibly the most frequent sound she made each day, Rie pushed these thoughts aside, and entered.

 

\------------------------------

 

Rie made her way home after class, stopping along the way to pick up some ingredients. She had found a new recipe for Mont Blanc, and she wanted to try it. It would be be an interesting challenge, and no doubt Licia would love it. Perhaps it also would make Licia satisfied enough with Rie's doting on her for the day to keep her from pressing the sex issue.

With everything she needed paid for, Rie started home again. She could already picture Licia’s face as she tasted this new dessert. Rie would, as she always did, love watching Licia's eyes light up with new, exploratory joy as the demon experienced a new taste. That big, cheerful smile, eyes sparkling with joy as she praised Rie for making something so yummy... Rie couldn’t help but smile at the thought of it. Reluctant though she was to admit it, Rie knew she was still as smitten with Licia as she ever had been - probably more so, really! - and she enjoyed those smiles more even than eating her own creations. She still didn't really know how to define love...but she knew what whatever love was, she was absolutely filled from her toes on up to her sharp tongue and cynical mind with it for Licia.

Opening the door to her apartment, Rie nearly dropped her groceries as she was greeted by the sight of Licia sitting in a chair, naked and spreading strawberry jam on herself - her arms, at the moment.

So this was how Licia would be testing the endurance of Rie's love for her today. Very well, then.

The demon girl blushed a little. "Welcome home,” she greeted Rie, ever so casually.

Rie stepped in and closed the door. "What are you doing?” she asked, trying not to stare too much. She had seen Licia naked before, and many times, from bathing together and just her changing in the middle of their shared room while growing up. Licia was, predictably, not a stickler for modesty.

Still, having seen it before did not make Licia's body any less desirable to look at, nor did it make Rie feel any less embarrassed for her pleasure in doing so. Licia had a truly perfect figure. Her breasts were only just big enough to be both nicely rounded and perky. Her waist was slender and lean, connected to hips just wide enough to compliment her breasts, giving her a balanced figure. The fact that Licia had found a talent for music had never surprised Rie, because her soft, youthfully feminine, seemingly frail figure that nonetheless seemed to hum with the passion it contained, had always seemed, somehow, to fit what Rie thought a musician's should be.  Likewise, there were times when, if not for the tail and horns, Rie would not have been surprised at all at the perpetual success of Licia's cover story of being from Norway, for, as was displayed - showcased, really - before Rie now, the girl had a stunningly beautiful nordic coloring, her skin as soft and glowing as moonlight and her fairest hair entrancingly curled. Licia was possessed of a beauty that did, indeed, seem truly otherworldly, but Rie had always thought the girl's loveliness seemed far closer to the ideals of an angel than a demon.

Although, Rie had to imagine that an angel would probably not take such pains to make sure that, as she displayed her gorgeous form, she was sitting at an angle in which her womanhood was on full, shameless display. But if an angel ever did, Rie was sure she, too, would have the same patch of soft, bushy flaxen hair adorning it perfectly.

“So what did you buy?”Licia asked, trying to act innocent. Yes, her tone proclaimed, ignore the fact that she was sitting there with strawberry jam dripping off her nipples and onto her thighs.

Rie narrowed her eyes. She actually thought she was being **_coy_**.

Somehow, that was the most infuriating part of it. How oblivious did Licia think she was, anyway? Even Rie's father wouldn’t be tricked by that tone...well, actually, he might be. But Rie wasn’t, and she was not going to let this stand.

But first, she needed to put away her cooking supplies.

Calmly Rie arranged her newly purchased supplies, taking her time and pretending not to hear the soft, slightly unpleasant wet sounds coming from Licia as the demon continued slap preserves upon herself as though her fair skin were an awaiting slice of lightly toasted bread. Once everything was put away, Rie turned to face her girlfriend again. Licia was, at this moment, smearing some jam along her belly.

“Licia, what are you doing?” Rie asked, taking the same tone she would when forcing her girlfriend to do her own homework.

Licia gave her a playful, hopeful smile. “I got the idea from a manga I borrowed from your mom!” the demon girl confessed cheerfully. She was clearly fully confident in the success of this venture. "Actually, it's one of my mom's mangas, but Aurora borrowed it from her, and your mother borrowed it from Aurora, and that's when I borrowed it. In it, one of the girls covered herself in jam, and her girlfriend licked it off her, and…” She cut off  there, blushing. “I knew that if you came back and saw me like this, you’d want to do the same!"

Rie put her hand over her face.

“Licia. Did you shower before you decided to do this?” she asked.

Licia gulped loudly. "Um."

“I’ll take that as a no, meaning that the jam has now picked up every bit of grime and filth that was attached to you...so no, I definitely don’t want to do any of that now. Not that I would have wanted to, to begin with,” Rie told her firmly. “I mean, even if I did lick it all up, you’d be really sticky, and probably stain the sheets.”

Licia looked down sadly, her tail drooping.

Rie felt a pang of guilt, in spite of herself. Licia had just been doing it to get her attention. As selfish as she could be at times, the thing she always wanted more than anything else in the world was Rie’s attention and affection. It was hard to be too upset at her for loving Rie so much.

“Get in the shower and clean off,” Rie ordered, firmly pointing to the bathroom.

Licia got up and started toward the bathroom, but stopped part way. With her back still turned, Rie could take in the view of her pert butt, with her tail sprouting out of the base of her spine.

“Want to join me?” Licia asked as she looked back, her tail perking up a little.

Rie just pointed to the trail of jam that had dripped off Licia on her way. "I need to clean this up,” Rie told her sternly.

Licia pouted again, and went in.

Rie began wiping up the mess, mumbling a little about the jam going to waste as she did. She was far from angry, though. It was so like Licia to do something like this, without thinking about it at all. That’s why Rie was the perfect match for her: she overthought everything. In a way, Rie was almost grateful that Licia was so careless and insouciant. It meant that Rie would always have a real, quantifiable use to Licia, completing her as she completed Rie. Being needed by Licia helped keep Rie away from those unpleasant moments where she seriously wondered what someone like Licia could ever truly see in someone like Rie. Rie kept the demon girl from eating sweets until she made herself sick every day, made sure that she did her homework and chores...she was the sensibility and restraint that Licia lacked, both by her personality and by her very nature.

Left on her own, Licia would probably have a mouthful of cavities, and a pile of unfinished assignments, resting on a pile of junk.

It felt good, sometimes, for Rie to think about how perfect they were for each other. If it weren’t for that reckless and carefree attitude that dragged the two of them into the limelight back in school, Rie would have probably faded into the background, with no real friends or much of a real meaning in her life. If it weren't for Rie's mindfulness and care, Licia wouldn't have the focus to make a stable, good life for herself possible. If it weren't for Licia's love of fun, Rie wouldn't be able to truly enjoy and appreciate the very stable, good life she had created. Back and forth, everything about Rie and Licia as people fit into the other perfectly.

Putting the nearly empty jar of jam back in the refrigerator,  Rie knew then. It wasn't some shocking revelation, nor a sudden burning need. There wasn't any great sign of it. One second she was deep in thought, and the next second, Rie just knew. Today was the day.

She sat and waited for Licia to come out. When she did, she had a towel wrapped around her body, tied in the back to leave room for her tail.

Rie walked up to her. "I need to make sure you got all the jam off,” Rie said, matter-of-factly. She reached back and undid the knot of the towel, letting it fall away.

Licia yelped in a mild surprise.

Rie ran her fingers along Licia’s belly and up to her breasts. She circled her finger around her nipple, making the blonde gasp.

“Well, you aren’t sticky any more,” Rie noted, as she moved her hand down Licia’s belly. Rie moved in to kiss her. Pressing her lips against her girlfriend’s, she slipped her tongue into Licia's mouth, and began to stroke her tongue against Licia's.

Licia let out a familiar pleased groan. Though she had been reluctant to have sex, the two had been sharing very passionate kisses for quite some time, and Rie prided herself on knowing just how her girlfriend liked it to be done.

Keeping the kiss going, Rie let her hand dip lower and lower, until at last she reached Licia’s womanhood. Pressing her fingers against her mons gently, she felt the dampness of Licia's arousal sticking to the soft curls of untrimmed hair.

Breaking the kiss, Rie chuckled, a little smugly.

“It seems you missed a spot,” she reprimanded in an unusually bold voice. “It’s quite wet and sticky right here.” She brought her hand up to prove it, and licked her fingers. The taste of Licia’s juices was amazingly sweet and delicious; she couldn’t help but moan a little in pleased surprise as she tasted it. Licia let out a sound of her own, entranced by the arousing sight.

Pulling her fingers out, now slick with her saliva rather than Licia’s juices, Rie slipped them down again, and this time gently pushed two between Licia's glistening lower lips, and then within her. Licia let out a soft, high-pitched bleat, as Rie began to work them, pushing them softly further in, then retreating, repeating the process and twisting them now and then to touch a new side of Licia's private crevasse.

“That’s so tasty," Rie whispered, breathy, into Licia's ears, "I think it’s sweeter than the jam, or anything I’ve ever made.” She smiled wickedly. “To think you’ve been keeping something so good to yourself! So selfish,” she teased, as she pulled her hand out and up to lick her fingers again.

“I offered to share a lot of times!” Licia protested, frowning for a moment at the unfairness of Rie's accusation. That frown lasted less than a second, however, and melted into a joyous, aroused smile. “But you can have plenty more...I want to taste you, too, though!”

Rie nodded, and pulled her hand away once again, licking it clean. As she moved to begin undressing, however, Licia stopped her.

“I want to do it!” she demanded, puffing her cheeks up. As was so often the case, she looked so cute that Rie couldn’t possibly turn her down. She let Licia lead her to their bed.

Sitting both of them down on the bed, Licia pulled Rie in for another kiss. She sucked tenderly on Rie’s lip, then softly bit it, far too gently for any pain. There was a hunger to her kissing, something so much more than mere sexual desire. It was like she wanted to devour the desire between them, and the love, and the friendship, and the atmosphere...like she wanted to devour the entire sensation of this moment.

Without breaking the kiss, Licia began to pull up Rie’s shirt, tugging it upwards until it was just under her breasts. With a great deal of reluctance, she pulled away, and more or less yanked Rie’s shirt over her head. Licia looked at her girlfriend, appreciating the soft, girlish beauty of her revealed figure with an eager blush. It was hardly the first time either young woman had seen the other topless, but somehow, it felt now like a momentous unveiling of something that had been secret and sacred.

Next came her bra.

The time for the customary chaste embarrassment at having her breasts now exposed was denied to Rie. She let out a small cry as she suddenly found herself pushed onto her back, with Licia hovering over her. The demon’s eyes had a very familiar look in them...Hunger, the same kind of hunger she had when she first woke up, or in the middle of the day. Licia was not very good with restraint or patience, so this look almost always begat a complaint about how she was starving. The fact that she was actually drooling a little right now just added to that impression.

But this was a new hunger, or at least, a hunger that she was newly able to sate. And for this hunger, Rie’s naked breasts were like a buffet of desserts.

Licking her lips, Licia dropped down, and latched her mouth onto one nipple. She began to suckle softly, letting her lips tug against the tender bud. A moment later, she added her tongue, flicking it against the very tip.

Rie gasped and groaned at the sensation. It was so strange, but wonderful! The warm, tickling, pleasing, wet sensations of a tongue teasing against her nipple, and just the act of watching the girl she loved do it to Rie...she had never felt anything so good! The pleasure spread down from her breasts, to her belly, and lower.

Licia used her hand to cup Rie’s other breast, pressing her fingers into the pleasant mound of flesh, her middle finger sinking into her nipple. A low moan slipped out; Rie dug her fingers into the sheets as a shock of pleasure hit her. It was not an orgasm, but it was close, it was the beginnings of one...!

Licia released Rie’s nipple from her mouth, and giggled.

“You sound so cute!” Licia observed, and moved in for another kiss. Her fingers still worked at Rie’s breast, teasing her nipple, tapping it, pinching it softly.

As the two locked lips once more, Licia’s free hand began to go down Rie’s belly. Her palm and fingers traveled around Rie’s navel for a few moments, the gentle, ticklish caresses causing Rie to coo happily into their kiss, before continuing down to her waist. Once there, Licia quickly set to work unbuttoning Rie's pants.

Still maintaining the kiss, Licia brought her tail up and wrapped it around Rie’s lonely breast. She used the length of her tail to squeeze it, and brush the tip of her tail over her nipple.

With Rie’s pants now unbuttoned and loose, Licia slipped her hand into them, laying it just over her panties. She traced her finger along Rie’s slit, pressing the damp fabric in ever so slightly, and this time, it was an outright moan that Rie made into their kiss.

Breaking away, Licia looked down at her girlfriend with a playful grin.

“You got wet so fast,” she pointed out, grinning with the simple joy of that fact, as she flicked her finger upwards, brushing it over Rie’s clit.

Even through her panties, that was the push Rie needed to climax for the first time. She tensed and moaned, clenching her eyes shut as an incredible pleasure overtook her. Rie did, of course, masturbate frequently, usually imagining the very situation she was in right now...but those fantasies hardly compared to this. This overwhelming sensation of love, and bliss, was in a carnal league all its own!

Licia kept gently rubbing her finger over Rie’s clit, drawing out her orgasm as long as she could. As Rie gasped for a new breath, Licia kissed her again, slipping her tongue into her mouth, her tail and fingers still teasing Rie’s breasts all the while. Rie could only whimper in pleasure as her musician girlfriend kept playing her like one of her instruments, drawing out a second orgasm that crashed into the last waves of the first one.

As Rie squirmed and moaned into the kiss, Licia moaned, as well. She was getting a lot of satisfaction just out of Rie’s pleasure.

Licia broke the kiss just as Rie was coming down from her second orgasm. Wasting no time, she quickly pulled Rie’s pants and panties off in one quick motion. She licked her lips as she gazed at Rie’s now bared pussy. Rie was neatly shaved, not a single hair in sight. Licia, who could never be bothered with the time and effort that maintaining her own little blonde curls would take, reflected that it was very like Rie to do so. Licia certainly approved, for it made it so much easier to see how wet she was, with her clit erect and peeking out from under its hood ever so slightly.

Licia tilted her head down and gave her a slow, sensuous lick from the bottom of her slit up to her clit. When she reached that tender bundle of nerves, she gave it a kiss. The jolt of pleasure was too much for Rie to take, and she came again. Letting out a sharp cry of pleasure, she bucked hard, and Licia drew away.

She giggled. “Rie, you look so cute when you cum!” she said, and licked her lips. “And you taste so good!”

Rie just took a few shuddering breaths, as her mind processed what had happened. The pleasure she had just felt was so incredible! She had known that orgasms were quite potent, and she’d heard that they were far better from sex with another rather than just herself...but she had never considered just how much better they really could be. She made a mental note to start being a bit more like Licia, regarding trying new things.

Catching her breath at last, Rie sat up. "Licia...I love you,” she said softly.

In a split second, she was on her back again, Licia hugging her tight and kissing her neck.

“I love you, too, Rie!” she exclaimed, with that same innocent enthusiasm she’d had the first time she said so on the school trip so long ago.

Rie ran her hand along Licia’s head tracing her horn. It was firm, smooth, and very warm.

“Can we keep going?” Licia asked eagerly.

Rie chuckled at the tonal shift. Horny little demon. "Sure,” she answered with a smile. After all, Licia hadn’t gotten to climax yet, and Rie wouldn’t feel right if she didn’t. And it generally wasn't a good idea to owe Licia anything; the girl had a knack for finding the most annoying times to remind Rie of such debts.

Rie pulled herself out of Licia’s arms, and told her to stay on the bed, as she moved down so that she could eat Licia out. Putting her face between Licia's thighs, she took a breath, and got a nose-full of the the musky and sweet scent of Licia’s arousal.

Rie pressed her fingers against Licia’s slit, rubbing her a little, before spreading her lips. She could see the wet, pink inner walls twitch a little. Slipping a finger in, she began to pump it slowly, stroking along her deeper folds, which quickly earned some encouraging moans from Licia. But Rie didn’t stop with that. She used her other hand to give Licia’s clit a few light strokes, before adding her tongue. She lapped away that the sensitive button, as she moved her fingers around inside of Licia. As she did, Licia’s tail thrashed wildly.

Licia moaned much louder, whimpering and groaning as she shook. Was she more sensitive than a human woman, Rie wondered? Or was it just that Licia had so little self control that she could not help but make a greater fuss than Rie at such sensations?

“Rie, I want to taste you again!” Licia pleaded suddenly, and more or less shouted, “Let’s feel good together!"

Wanting neither to disappoint Licia, nor to disturb the neighbors, Rie was quick to change her positioning. Without letting up on her licking, she moved around, so that her cunny was just over Licia’s face. The demon girl grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto her face, and began to lick her right away, earning an immediate moan from her pink-haired partner. Rie found herself hot and wet all over again at the feeling of Licia's tongue once more on her skin, as though she hadn't just came twice mere minutes before.

As Rie lapped away at Licia, she shifted her tongue down lower, away from her clit and into her folds. She wanted to get more of Licia’s juices; they were so sweet and delicious! She knew that from now on, she’d have to taste her at least once a day.

At the same time, Licia was going at her with the same vigor. Licia’s tongue and fingers were exploring every fold and inch of her pussy that she could reach. The way she would occasionally stop just to lash at Rie’s clit made it all the better.

Feeling unusually competitive, and wanting to please her girlfriend more, Rie added her other hand, spreading Licia with both hands, which allowed her to slip her tongue in just a little bit deeper. She licked as deeply as she could, and then moved back to her clit every now and then.

It didn’t take long to make Licia cum, and it was then that Rie learned that her girlfriend was quite the squirter. Licia tensed up as orgasm washed over her, and a generous spurt of her juices shot out of her, and splattered against Rie’s face. A good amount of it went into her unknowingly waiting mouth, while the rest soaked into the sheets. Licia screamed loudly into Rie’s quim as she kept spasming, a few more trickles of love juice squirting out as she was still rocking.

Rie didn’t let up at all, though. She kept going, lapping away with determination, pressing her erotic attack. She wrapped her lips around Licia’s clit, sucking it hard, making her moan and writhe in pleasure, and bringing about another spurt of her cum, which Rie was delighted to have spray her face, and lick away.

It was so sweet and refreshing...no matter how much she drank, Rie found herself wanting more. She couldn’t help but wonder if this was perhaps the way that Licia felt all the time. But she couldn’t focus on that thought for long, as Licia hit a particularly sensitive spot, pushing Rie over the edge once again. Rie moaned into Licia, and the vibrations of her voice set off another orgasm in the demon girl, as well.

For quite a while, the two remained locked in their positions, bringing each other to climax over and over. At long last, however, Rie was nearly, exhausted and rolled off of Licia and onto her back. She rubbed her stomach with a very uncharacteristic sleepy, goofy smile. She felt full, almost uncomfortably so, from just how much of Licia’s cum she has swallowed, and this satisfied her immensely.

She also couldn’t help but notice that she was lying in a small pool of it. So much for worrying about the jam making a mess of the sheets; they’d need to be washed anyways, now.

Licia sat up, looked down at Rie, and pouted. "Don’t tell me you’re done?” Licia asked reproachfully.

“You seriously still have energy?” Rie asked, almost shocked.

“Plenty!” Licia confirmed cheerfully.

Rie sighed. She should have expected this, she realized. Licia's hunger for desserts was nearly endless, so it really only figured that her carnal appetite would be, too. Was it because Licia was an embodiment of Gluttony, or were all demons so inexhaustible and voracious in bed? If the latter was true, Rie couldn't help but wonder how in the world her mother managed to keep up with Aurora.

At any rate, Rie was pretty worn out, but she didn’t want to disappoint her girlfriend. "One more time,” she agreed.

Licia clapped her hands cheerfully.

“I’ve got an idea that I really want to try, then!” she said, as she moved around. Rie watched passively as Licia straddled her.

Licia’s tail slid between her thighs, and nestled slightly between the folds of her own pussy. She took a few seconds to line it up with Rie’s opening, the very tip pressing against her.

“Is it okay?” she asked, as the tip of her tail stroked softly along Rie’s entrance, teasing her a little.

Rie bit her lip.

Licia wanted to take her virginity. Rie had torn her own hymen years ago, during some exercise or such...she wasn't exactly sure when it was. And she had pushed her own fingers in fairly deeply, at times, while masturbating. But this was very different. In a way, she felt this meant that she was becoming far more intimate with Licia than she already was, which was saying something.

Licia tilted her head slightly as she waited for an answer, her tail tip still stroking and poking at Rie’s opening. Just like she had with her first innocent confession of love, Licia didn’t seem to fully understand just how significant this truly was. Which was funny, so funny that Rie almost giggled; it was just so very Licia!

And in that moment Rie realized that she was overthinking this, just what she had told herself to stop doing earlier.

“Go ahead. I love you,” she answered earnestly.

Licia laid a tender kiss on Rie's forehead, and then pushed her hips forward slightly, her tail sliding into Rie’s pussy. It felt very different from her tongue or fingers. The skin was soft and slick. Rie liked Licia's fingers and tongue, but she found that she liked this, too.

Licia’s tail moved around so gracefully and skillfully that it was absolutely incomparable to anything else. It slipped in and worked its way deeper and deeper, soon reaching deeper than the girls' fingers or Licia's tongue would be able to.

Licia rocked her hips, pressing her clit against Rie’s. As Licia rocked her hips, working her tail in Rie’s cunny, she leaned down and kissed her yet again. Working her tail and rocking her hips, she brushed their clits together back and forth, and pressed her own breasts into Rie’s so that their nipples also rubbed together.

Rie moaned into the kiss, loving it. She reached out and found Licia’s hands, and took hold of them. Lacing her fingers with Licia's, Rie began to thrust her own hips in time with Licia's.

The two moaned and squeezed each other’s hands tightly. Though they couldn't form words at this moment, each knew that every action, every noise the other made was a declaration of her love for the other.

Licia was the one to break the kiss and look Rie in the eyes.

“I-I think...I’m close....!” she panted.

“Same!” Rie gasped back. She knew that this was going to be the best yet.

Licia sped up her hips a little, and at the last second, she planted a kiss firmly on Rie’s lips. Both of them came at the same second, moaning into each other as the shockwaves of pleasure tore through their bodies. It was a pleasure that lasted forever, moments of their lives burned into a memory that seemed unending, the pleasure, the love, the closeness, the heat, the sounds of their cries...and then, eventually, it was over, and slowly, the rest of the world began to exist again.

Laying down next to her girlfriend, Licia wrapped her arms around Rie, hugging her and kissing her cheek again.

“That was so fun!” the demon girl gushed.

“I think...that’s a bit of an understatement,” Rie refuted, breathing heavily.

“So can we do this every day? Please?” Licia asked, already seeming to get a third wind.

Rie grinned as she recalled the words that a certain little girl had once said to her, as she stood uninvited in someone else's kitchen with a mouthful of stolen cookies.

"Feed me, or I'll reap your soul!" Rie commanded playfully, with a gentle kiss to Licia's curly blonde head.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at the request of a friend. I also write stories on commission. If you're interested in commissioning me to write for you, please message me here, or leave a comment below with your contact information, and we can discuss my rates. I'm willing to write about a pretty wide variety of kinks...as long as it's F/F.


End file.
